brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyslexia/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A robot, Moby, and a boy, Tim, are playing Scrabble. Moby spells the word "year." TIM: Well, that's not a word. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, year. I thought it was something else. Moby hands Tim an envelope. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is dyslexia? Does it mean that you see everything backwards? From, Jane. TIM: Dyslexia is a learning disability that affects a whole lot of kids and adults. It mainly causes problems for people when they're reading, but it can make writing, spelling, and math difficult, and sometimes even listening and speaking, too. An image shows the alphabet in uppercase and lowercase letters. Other images show an open book, a pencil, the word "spell," a calculator, an ear, and a mouth. TIM: But dyslexia is not about seeing letters or words backwards. An image shows the word "CAT," and the letters reverse themselves to spell "T-A-C." A large "X" crosses out the reversed word. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. Lots of people think that, but it's just not true. People with dyslexia have trouble recognizing certain words, and that makes it tough to read. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, a person with dyslexia might see a word like— A page of text appears. The word "elephant" is highlighted. TIM: Okay, and then your brain has to link the letters you see with how they're supposed to sound. I'm looking at this and thinking ephelant? Telephone? The page of text reappears. Parts of the word "elephant" float off of the page. MOBY: Beep beep. Moby laughs. TIM: Hey, it's not funny. Remember what a tough time you had putting together that model plane last week? And, and then I did it in five minutes? A flashback shows Moby trying unsuccessfully to assemble a model plane. TIM: Different people have different strengths. So like I was saying, the letters on the page are not matching up with the sounds in my brain. An animation shows the words "telephone," "elephant," and "ephelant" floating above the page of text. TIM: I can get it with some practice: eh-ell-elph-eleph-elephant. Yeah. But there's no guarantee it'll stick. The floating word "elephant" fits into the space in the text, and an image of an elephant appears. Then the word and illustration for "elephant" disappear with a pop, leaving a blank spot in the text. TIM: I might see the same word tomorrow and go through the same work to match up the sounds in my head with the text on that page. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, it's not all bad. It's kind of like breaking a code, matching up the sounds with the right letters or groups of letters. A large number of Scrabble letters float by and then disappear. TIM: But it is hard work. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No way. Being dyslexic doesn't have anything to do with how intelligent you are. In fact, people with dyslexia are often incredibly intelligent, creative thinkers who have a gift for problem solving and thinking outside the box. An abstract image shows pink, flowerlike figures emerging from a box. There is also a sketch of a brain, along with images of a musician, a cook, an artist, a doctor, and other creative types. TIM: People with dyslexia do have to work extra hard in school, at home, everywhere. The good news is you can find ways of learning that work for you. An image shows a tutor coaching a student as he reads. Another image shows a student using headphones. TIM: Dyslexia appears to be more common in boys than girls, and it's not something that you outgrow. An animation shows the word "dyslexia" with male and female silhouettes. TIM: There are plenty of successful people in the world who have dyslexia. Images show adult professionals, athletes, businesspeople, and others. MOBY: Beep. Moby appears in front of the group and points at one of the adults. TIM: Yep. Researchers have been able to figure out a lot about how the brain works by using something called functional magnetic resonance imaging; fMRI is something like an x-ray that lets researchers see a picture of a person's brain activity while they're doing something like reading. A person lies in an fMRI machine, getting a brain scan. Images of brain scans appear, as well as an image of an open book. TIM: The more we learn about dyslexia, the better we will be at identifying it and developing different learning strategies for kids. MOBY: Beep beep. Moby returns to the Scrabble board and prepares to resume the game. TIM: Oh, I'm ready. I've been thinking of words this whole time. Tim returns to the board and lays out some new letters. TIM: Let's see, D, Y, S. There, dyslexia. The word "dyslexia" is shown on the Scrabble board. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm pretty sure it's spelled right, but you might want to go ahead and challenge me anyway. It's worth about a million points. Tim smiles. Moby hides his face. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts